Un cuento de hadas
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Hinata es una chica que sueña con encontrar a su principe azul y espera pacientemente tener el encuentro perfecto. Naruto es un chico con el corazon roto, su novia lo corto el dia de San Valentin. . . . - No importa cuanto lo intente, los sapos no pueden convertirse en principes -


**Un cuento de hadas**

Habia una vez una hermosa princesa de cabellos azules y ojos perlados. Habia sido secuestrada por una malvada bruja en su guarida obscura llena de sus malvados súbitos. La malvada bruja le había echado un embrujo haciéndole perder la fluidez del habla dejándola tartamuda. Sus fieles amigas habían llegado a su rescate y la ayudaron a escapar de esa tirana, pero tuvo que separarse de ellas y aventurarse sola a un bosque encantado.

La joven princesa perla caminaba temerosa entre esa obscuridad. De repente ramas que eran como manos querían retenerla e impedirle llegar a su castillo. Un enano muy mal encarado apareció de la nada gruñendole y agarrándola por el brazo. La joven se espanto y quiso escapar pero otra bruja la detuvo. No era nada guapa, ni agradable, también parecía enojada porque habia entrado a su bosque encantado. La chica salio corriendo intentando escapar pero tropezó y cayo. Cuando volteo a ver, esas personas extrañas venían hacia ella y parecían querer matarla. Se sentía perdida.

De repente un caballero valiente salio de la nada y se paro en frente de ella. Solo pudo notar su apuesta espalda y sus cabellos rubios. El apuesto caballero amenazo a todos aquellos que querían lastimar a la damisela. Después de hacerlos huir se volteo hacia ella y se arrodillo en frente de ella y le pregunto como estaba. Después se paro muy gallardo y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Al ver que estaba lastimada de su tobillo la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo al castillo. Al despedirse de ella hizo una reverencia y le dijo que jamas se había enamorado tanto de alguien, que era amor a primera vista. No dejaba de hablar de su belleza y que quería casarse con ella. El apuesto joven se despidió de ella. Y se fue en su caballo blanco.

Al día siguiente la princesa perla tenia que ir al castillo de un príncipe, pero ella ya estaba enamorada de aquel caballero que la había salvado. Lo que no sabia es que aquel príncipe era el mismo rubio que la había salvado en aquel bosque. Al verla, el rubio le sonrió, llevaba puesto un hermoso traje blanco. Después de decirle varias cosas a sus hombres de confianza y de pasear por todo el castillo junto a ella, el joven príncipe la llevo a una hermosa sala en donde había un bufete de manjares. El príncipe se exclamo con voz suave:

-Princesa… dime… como hiciste para que se te quitara la resaca tan rápido?

-Huh? - La sonrisa de Hinata se borro de golpe y en su cara solo podía leerse confusión.

El rubio repitió - Que como has echo para que se te quite tan rápido la resaca... Ayer estabas igual de borracha que yo...

Hinata bajo los hombros derrotada. Tenia la mala costumbre de embellecer las cosas un poco demasiado pero habían veces en que simplemente era imposible seguir soñando.

La chica veía los ojos azules del rubio y suspiro, no podía seguir mintiéndose, tenia que ver la cruda realidad.

.

.

.

Regresemos todo como cinta de video acelerado a la noche anterior de la chica:

Hinata se despidió de sus amigas. Ella tenia que irse por otro lado, desgraciadamente ninguna vivía por su rumbo. Ya eran las 11h35. Su padre le había dejado bien claro que tenia que llegar a casa a las 12 si no, no le volvería a dar permiso de salir con ellas. En el antro se había encontrado una pelirosa muy desagradable. Una verdadera bruja. Hinata nunca buscaba problemas ya que siempre había sido muy tímida. De chica, tartamudeaba mucho pero con el paso del tiempo había logrado controlarlo. Solo tartamudeaba cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa o demasiado enojada. Y esa noche esa malvada pelirosa la había dejado en ridículo en frente de todos los que estaban en el antro y la había echado a perder su noche.

Sin querer Hinata había tropezado con ella en la entrada del antro y la bruja pelirosa la había empujado e insultado. La peliazul intento defenderse pero estaba tan molesta que tartamudeo impidiéndole decir cualquier cosa coherente, la pelirosa solo se reirá y se burlaba de ella. Al final, sus mejores amigas Ino y Tenten tuvieron que defenderla y después de gritarle e insultarle hasta el cansancio a esa loca histérica se llevaron a Hinata a sentar. Aunque intento olvidar el incidente, Hinata no pudo divertirse en toda la noche.

Ino, Tenten y ella eran amigas de infancia. Cuando entraron a la Universidad, se mudaron a un departamento juntas, pero Hinata había regresado a casa de su padre poco después de haber empezado la Universidad y ellas tomaron otro departamento mas chico, por lo que tenia que ir por el lado contrario de sus amigas. Después de despedirse, Hinata miro su reloj. Era tardisimo. Su padre seguro se iba a infartar si se retrasaba. A pesar de ser mayor de edad su padre se preocupaba demasiado por ella, por mas que había intentado convencerle que estaría bien, simplemente no entendía y ya que vivia en su casa prefería apegarse a sus reglas, aunque de todas formas no le gustaba hacerle preocupar. La chica tenia que dar una gran vuelta para no pasar por un barrio de mala muerte que estaba antes de llegar a la colonia donde ella vivía. Estaba lleno de cantinas, borrachos y mujeres de la vida galante, pero solo tenia dos opciones: O daba la vuelta al barrio y llegaba super tarde haciendo que su padre le impidiera salir por el resto de su vida por hacerle preocupar tanto o se aventuraba en aquella calle obscura de mala muerte llegaba a tiempo, su padre no se preocuparía, no le armaria ningún escándalo y podría seguir saliendo con sus amigas sin problemas. Después de todo, quería tener una vida normal, como cualquier chica de su edad.

Hinata tomo valor, la primera opción no era viable, no a su edad, era bastante tonto decirle a la gente que no podía salir porque su padre no le daba permiso, ademas no podía perder la confianza que el había depositado en ella después de tanto tiempo, le había costado mucho ganársela. Hinata empezó a caminar, alguno que otro borracho le extendía la mano para pedirle dinero. Uno de ellos hasta se avalanzo sobre ella atrapándola del brazo. La chica se espanto e intento correr pero una mujer con vestido muy provocativo y maquillaje exagerado la detuvo.

-oye chica esta calle es mía, así que vete a trabajar a otro lado!

Hinata salio corriendo pero su tacón se quebró y callo lastimándose el tobillo. Se sentó y vio como el borrachito y la mujer venían hacia ella. Su corazón empezó a latir, esto no iba nada bien…estaba a punto de entrar en pánico cuando de repente, un cantinero saco a patadas un rubio que estaba completamente borracho. El chico gritaba e insultaba a todos los que veía.

-Hijos de ********** ! Acaso quieren pelear? Heh? Vengan y veran como les parto su****!

- Deberías agradecer que no mando a traer la policía, ni siquiera traes dinero para pagarme todo lo que te has bebido esta noche! Mejor largate antes de que me arrepienta!

-Claro que tengo dinero! Muuuucho diinero... Mucho!..- el rubio perdió el equilibrio, tropezó callendo enfrente de la joven que estaba sentada en el suelo sobandose el tobillo.

-Aaah?… ti también te han sacado a patadas del bar? – pregunto divertido

La chica solo lo miraba sin decir nada, ella parecía estar en otro mundo.

-Ja! Aveces no alcanza el dinero para seguir ahogando nuestras penas, no crees?... Ven vamonos a otro lado donde SI ACEPTEN CARTAS DE CREDITO! no como en este barsusho de mala muerte...– el rubio se paro ayudándose de la chica que estaba en el suelo y ella se levanto ayudándose del borracho para no tener que apoyar demasiado su pie que aun le dolía.

Por suerte al bar al que según se dirigía aquel chico alcoholisado era mas o menos rumbo a su casa. Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad, solo lo desviaria un poquitito, no se daría ni cuenta de lo borracho que estaba y así por lo menos le serviría de compañía para llegar a salvo a su casa. Esa noche ya había tenido mas que suficiente, tuvo que soportar una loca histeria en el antro, a un borracho que la perseguía pidiéndole dinero y una prostituta peleando su calle con ella... no definitivamente, era mas de lo que podían soportar sus nervios.

Durante todo el camino el rubio solo repetía - Es una desgraciada, dejarme HOY, justamente HOY…. Eso no se hace… eso no se hace!…no crees? Porque? …Dime porque? Si yo la amo... la amo… con todo mi corazon… Jamas me había enamorado así, deberas… deberitas... es la mujer mas hermosa que he visto… la mas hermosa…

Al llegar a su casa Hinata suspiro, tuvo que aguantar los lamentos de un pobre borracho, pero por lo menos pudo pasar la calle aterradora sin ningún otro contratiempo y llegar a salvo a casa y lo mejor del caso aun no eran las 12.

Hinata subio las escaleras de su casa para meterse pero voltio a ver al chico rubio. La miraba con sus ojos triste color azul cielo y no pudo sentirse mal por el, le sonrio para animarlo. El chico se tapo la boca, era claro que quería vomitar.

-no aqui no! –grito la peliazul, pero era demasiado tarde, no quería pensar en el escándalo que su padre le armaria al día siguiente. La joven tomo su teléfono para llamar un taxi, pero como por arte de magia, paso uno justo en ese momento. El taxi blanco se detuvo en cuanto el rubio le hizo la parada.

Hinata se levanto al día siguiente un poco cansada, lo único bueno de no tomar alcohol era que al día siguiente no tenia que soportar el dolor de cabeza y las nauseas. Se vistió y se fue. Ese día empezaría su servicio social en el hospital. Pronto se recibiría de doctora, siempre había sido su sueño y ahora lo había logrado. Tenia que demostrar que era buena doctora y con suerte podría quedarse trabajando ahí.

Al llegar al hospital les presentaron a los doctores que tendría como supervisores, cual fue la sorpresa de Hinata cuando vio que uno de los tutores era el borracho de la noche anterior… el rubio no dejaba de cuchichear con otro de los doctores y la volteaba a ver con una sonrisa de lado y la miránba de reojo. Después de enseñarles todo el hospital a los nuevos, llego la hora del almuerzo y el doctor se acerco a ella, invitándola a la cafetería del hospital, ya estando en la fila para comprar el almuerzo el chico empezó hablar.

-Oye, eres la chica de anoche cierto?…dime... como hiciste para que se te quitara la resaca tan rápido?

-Huh? – Hinata salio de su mundo de fantasía en ese momento, por eso la confuncion en su cara.

Naruto le volvió a repetir lo que había dicho, definitivamente esa chica parecía vivir en otro planeta…despues de un momento la joven empezó a servirse varias cosas de la cafetería, huevos fritos, tocino, pan, café…

-_vaya tiene buen apetito_- penso Naruto, la chica suspiro.

-No importa cuanto lo intente, los sapos no se pueden convertir en príncipes – dijo volteando a ver al rubio…

Naruto no tenia ganas de discutir con mujeres en ese momento, ni tenia la mínima intención de entenderlas tampoco, nunca mas se preocuparía por hacerlo, no seria mas el chico bueno…

.

.

.

Regresemos todo como cinta de video acelerado a la noche anterior de la chico:

Naruto había pasado días planeando esa noche. Esa noche le demostraría a Sakura cuanto le importaba. Llevaban mucho tiempo siendo novios y el estaba completamente enamorado de ella. Era hermosa y de carácter fuerte. Esa mujer realmente lo traía cacheteado la banqueta. Aunque parecía bastante cliché, reservo con anticipación el restaurante mas caro de la cuidad que estaba situado en la mejor zona y había todo tipo de antros, bares , restaurantes, cine, museos, paneles gigantesco que pasaban publicidades como gigantescas televisiones y actores de calle, de esos que hacen mimos y músicos callejeros. Se había vestido como a ella le gustaba, con traje y zapatos de vestir, con colores neutros ya que no le gustaban los colores demasiado llamativos, menos el naranja, ella realmente odiaba el naranja, hasta le había echo tirar su chamarra favorita porque era color naranja. El rubio había comprador flores, chocolates y un hermoso y costoso anillo de compromiso…Si era bastante cliché, pero era lo que se hacia en San Valentin por una persona especial y mas si esa noche le pediría que se casara con el.

El chico llego primero al restaurante y espero por un buen rato. Su novia llego bastante tarde, tenia una cabellera rosa y ojos verdes jade hermosos que lo hacían enloquecer. Al verla llegar, la mirada de Naruto se ilumino, estaba nervioso, se paro para bersarla pero ella lo detuvo con la mano.

-Tenemos que hablar – dijo secamente

-Euh.. si claro… - Naruto la ayudo a sentarse como hacen los caballeros y después se sentó en frente de ella, se veía bastante seria, se preocupo.

-Escucha Naruto, sabes que no me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas, así que lo diré de una vez, conoci a un chico hace unas semanas y nos hemos estado viendo. Me he enamorado de el desde la primera vez que lo vi… hoy me pidió ser su novia y acepte… lo siento Naruto pero… todo termino entre nosotros - La pelirosa se paro y se fue sin ni siquiera voltear a ver hacia atrás, dejando al pobre rubio en shock.

Naruto intentaba procesar lo que acaba de escuchar… Se paro y salio del restaurante, vio a aquella pelirosa que se dirigía hacia uno de los antros mas In de la cuidad abrazando a un chico de cabello negro. Naruto vio rojo y se dirigió hasta allí.

-Eres una desgraciada! Me cortas el día de San Valentin!? Hubieras podido cortarme cualquier otro día, pero decidiste hacerlo hoy ? Para que? Para que no se me olvide nunca la fecha en la que me hiciste el hombre mas desgraciado? Después de que hemos sido novios por mas de dos años simplemente llegas y me dices que conociste a otro y que se acabo todo entre nosotros? Eres una ****** – el rubio gritaba de hasta lo que se iba a morir la pelirosa en frente de toda la gente que lo miraban a el con cara de lastima y a ella como si fuera la peor de las mujeres. Naruto podía ver como Sakura iba enojándose y entre mas la veia enfadar mas le gritaba, pero la pelirosa lo ignoro y se metió al antro. Naruto pudo ver como una chica tropezó con ella en la entrada y recibió todo el veneno que llevaba en ese momento por la rabia que el mismo le había causado a su reciente ex novia.

-JA! Por lo menos hoy te la pasarás igual de mal yo! – grito el rubio antes de dirigirse fuera de esa zona.

Llego a un barrio de mala muerte y entro a una de las cantinas. El normalmente no tomaba, porque odiaba tener resaca, pero ese día solo quería olvidar lo ocurrido. Por lo que se puso a beber... y a beber... y a beber… ya no sabia muy bien que horas eran… el cantinero le dijo que mejor se fuera a su casa, que ya estaba demasiado pasado de copas. Naruto era necio, pero borracho lo era aun mas! Y se puso a discutir con el cantinero que termino por exigir que le pagara los tragos y se largara, desgraciadamente, Naruto no tenia suficiente dinero para saldar la cuenta por lo que el cantinero enojado lo saco a patadas.

Definitivamente no era su día. Después de insultar a medio mundo, el rubio tropezó y callo enfrente de una chica que seguramente estaba igual de borracha que el, ya que estaba botada en el piso. Después de convencerla de seguir la fiesta en otro lado en donde aceptaran cartas de crédito se alejaron de ese lugar, pero la chica de ojos perla parecía tener otra cosa en mente.

-Por aqui no es… es por allá, no seas necia – decia Naruto señalandole el camino a seguir para ir al bar que tenia en mente.

-No, es por aqui… - repetía la chica de ojos perla

Naruto la volteo a ver, estaba bastante buena...el rubio empezó a reírse interiormente y decidió seguirla, tenia razón su abuela, jalaban mas un par de tetas que dos bueyes.

Llegaron a una casa, el chico iba de tras de ella pero sintió ganas de vomitar. Eso no lo hacia ver nada bien, esa chica seguía sonriendole amablemente, no podía descifrar exactamente lo que estaba pensando… era bastante rara… que tal que era una loca sicopata… por suerte un taxi paso y Naruto decidió retirarse.

Al día siguiente, Naruto despertó con tremendo dolor de cabeza, sed y parecía que le habían dado una paliza. Se apuro, no podía llegar tarde al trabajo, tenia que atender a los nuevos... Habia perdido en One Ten Pon contra su colega y amigo, así que el tendría que hacerse cargo de ellos esa mañana y enseñarles el hospital.

.

-Porque no me hablaste? – le pregunto su amigo

-Ah no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie…

-No entiendo… Sakura parecía estar enamorada de ti…como pudo...?

-Pudo… bah… da igual, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, lo único que me interesa en este momento es quitarme la resaca que me esta matando…te juro que no vuelvo a tomar… nunca mas! y menos por una mujer… se acabo el chico amable, sere de ahora en adelante un desgraciado con todas… no volveré a enamorarme, deveras… deveritas que nunca mas le daré mi corazón a nadie! – Naruto noto a la chica que intentaba esconderse detrás de los demás y sonrió de lado

-Que sucede ?– pregunto su amigo

-Esa chica… es la de ayer… la borracha que te dije que me encontré – su amigo volteo a verla

-Estas seguro? No parece estar mal por la resaca como tu…

-Si es ella, sabes que yo no me olvido de nada aunque este borracho siempre recuerdo todo…

-Si aunque sueles distorsionar un poco los recuerdos…

-mmm a medio día le preguntare que tomo para no sentirse tan fatal hoy en la mañana….- y así lo hizo, llevo a la chica de ojos perla a la cafetería del hospital tal como lo planeado.

-Oye, eres la chica de anoche…dime ...como hiciste para que se te quitara la resaca tan rápido?

-Huh? – al ver que no parecía entender lo que decía, repitió su pregunta y le contesto con algo completamente absurdo.

-Bueno, en realidad no me interesa convertir a ningún sapo en príncipe, me conformo con que me digas como quitarme la resaca y quedar tan fresco como tu…

-Doctor… mmm- hinata volteo a ver el nombre que traía puesto en su blusa blanca – Uzumaki. yo no estaba borracha ayer y no tuve ninguna resaca esta mañana …

-Vamos, no le diré a nadie que te encontré tirada en el piso – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Q-Que no e-estaba b-borracha! –dijo Hinata molesta, pero respiro profundamente para poder continuar– pero si lo que quiere es quitarse la resaca… tome – extendio la charola con lo que había agarrado en la cafetería – coma un buen desayuno y tómese un buen café negro Doctor Uzumaki! Algo tan simple y no lo sabe? Que clase de Doctor es?

Naruto tomo la charola y vio como la chica de ojos perla se fue, parecía realmente molesta.

- pff! Tonta - penso

.

.

.

Naruto cumplió su palabra, se volvió un desgraciado mujeriego y no se tomaba nada en serio. A pesar de que todas en el hospital sabían de que solo jugaba con todas, no faltaba quien le hiciera caso. Era joven, guapo, fuerte y encantador.

-Hola Hina-chan, hoy me levante con ganas de ver tus hermosos ojos perla… nunca había visto unos ojos tan hermosos sabes, realmente tienes unos ojos únicos – Dijo Naruto con voz suave y seductora. Hinata no pudo impedir sonrojarse un poco.

- g-gracias…- tartamudeo

-Hinata! puedes venir por favor – interrumpio el amigo de Naruto, la chica aprovecho para escaparse de chico de ojos azules.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, Ino esperaba a su amiga en la cafetería, las dos habían estudiado para doctoras, pero querían especializarse en cosas diferente. Hinata quería ser pediatra y ella quería ser cardiologa. Naruto vio a la hermosa rubia y se acerco a ella.

-Hola presiosa, no pude dejar de ver tus hermosos ojos color zafiro, sabes nunca he visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los tuyos… - Ino le sonreía coqueta, sabia la reputación de Naruto, pero eso no le impedía coquetear con el un rato, Hinata estaba parada atrás del rubio y no se había perdido ni una sola palabra de la conversación.

-Con permiso… pero tendré que llevarme a la chica de ojos zafiro…- dijo intentando no dejarle ver que estaba molesta por toda la zarta de estupideces que podía decir al minuto para ligarse a una chica. Hinata jaló a su amiga.

-No te enojes conmigo chica perla! No es mi culpa que tengas amigas tan guapas – dijo Naruto burlándose de ella, pero ella solo volteo a verlo y le sonrió.

-Enojada? No eres tan importante chico azul!

-Pff tonta- dijo Naruto entre dientes

.

Después de unos meses se volvió costumbre, Naruto la llamaba la tonta chica perla, y ella, el idiota chico azul. De vez en cuando escuchaba llorar a una que otra enfermera que había caído en sus redes de seductor incorregible. Era realmente un idiota jugador, y eso la hacia enfadar. Se creía el dueño del mundo, rompiéndole el corazón a todas las chicas con las que salia, era un desgraciado y no había vuelta de hoja.

Ese día Hinata había tenido que consolar a una pobre secretaria que estaba llorando sola en el baño. El imbécil de Naruto solo la había usado y al cabo de unos días la había dejado plantada para ahora mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que ya se había aburrido de ella.

Hinata llego molesta a la oficina del mejor amigo de Naruto, el era completamente lo opuesto al idiota chico azul, era simpático y amable. Muy respetuoso con todas las mujeres con las que trabaja y jamas hacia nada indebido. Realmente era un buen chico y Hinata estaba contenta de poder tenerlo cerca. Siempre se sentía orgullosa cuando escuchaba a las chicas hablando de el como el hombre perfecto que era y sonreía feliz. ojala pudiera ella conocer a alguien como el, seria sin duda su príncipe azul.

-Tu amigo es un imbécil! – dijo Hinata furiosa al entrar a su oficina, parándose en frente de su escritorio, el chico levanto los ojos de la pantalla de su computadora.

-No es tan malo… el realmente ha estado sufriendo mucho, no deberías de juzgarlo sin saber... – Naruto llego justo en ese momento y nalgeo a Hinata haciéndola sonrojar hasta las orejas para después sentarse en el sillón que tenia su amigo en la oficina y reír como idiota al verla tan roja.

-Olvida lo que te dije! Es un verdadero imbécil!

-Olvidado! – contesto Hinata antes de despedirse de el y salir de ahí antes de que le ganaran las ganas que tenia de estrellarle lo primero que le caería en las manos en la cabeza al idiota rubio.

Neji se volteo hacia su mejor amigo – Naruto, no te metas con ella – dijo viéndolo a los ojos y después regreso su mirada a su computadora y seguio escribiendo, Naruto solo rio sin humor…

- …No lo puedo creer!… te gusta la tonta chica perla? - Neji aparto de nuevo la mirada de su pantalla para verlo nuevamente sin entender como su amigo había llegado a esa conclusión.

-Habria un problema si me gustara? – dijo seriamente

-No, no. claro que no…

-A mi me parece una buena chica, es guapa, inteligente, sencilla, amable…

-Vale, vale… no me metere con ella si te gusta tanto…

-Gracias – dijo el moreno regresando a su computadora para seguir escribiendo. De repente se paro de un salto y salio de la oficina, el rubio no despego la mirada de su amigo, ni perdió detalle de lo que hacia.

-Hina! Quieres que vayamos al cine mañana? Ay una peli que quiero ver… - dijo el moreno sonriendo con cara de tonto

-Sii! – contesto ella, seguramente sonriendo, Naruto lo supo por el tono de su voz.

.

.

.

Naruto se le pego a su mejor amigo esa tarde con el pretexto que el también quería ver esa peli desde hacia mucho tiempo y no tenia con quien ir. Neji no estaba seguro si esa era realmente la razón o si era porque justo ese día se cumplía un año que Sakura lo había dejado. Los jóvenes doctores pasaron por Hinata a su casa.

Al salir de la casa, Neji se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en mejilla. Naruto no sabia que eran tan íntimos, su amigo nunca se fijaba en las mujeres, lo único que le interesaba era su trabajo, era un excelente medico, pero muy malo en relaciones interpersonales. Era raro verlo tan apegado con una mujer.

-Va hacer frío hoy en la noche, deberías de ponerte una chamarra…- dijo el Moreno

-Tu crees?- Hinata regreso por una chamarra, al salir salio su padre tras ella.

- Le dije que se pusiera una chamarra pero no me hacia caso… - Hinata rodó los ojos - Neji por favor cuida bien de ella.

- Si - contesto el moreno

Wow! Naruto no podía creer que su amigo ya conociera al padre de la tonta chica perla…. Tan serio era el asunto?

Neji tenia razón, era bastante sencilla, llevaba puesto un jeans y una playera que moldeaba su figura pero no demasiado, tampoco llevaba maquillaje exagerado y había regresado a ponerse una chamarra que al parecer no había tomado mucho tiempo en escoger ya que era una chamarra naranja que se veia desgastada, pero parecía bastante cómoda. A pesar de todo se veía bastante bien.

La chica se subió al carro al lado de Neji dejando a Naruto en la parte de atrás.

-Vamos, no sean así, parezco su chaperón.. chicos! déjenme ir adelante – se quejaba el rubio, pero Hinata solo reia.

Al llegar al cine, después de comprar los boletos y sus palomitas, se sentaron en la sala, Hinata reconoció la voz de la pelirosa odiosa de un año atrás.

-Es ella! Es esa! La que te conte… esa pelirosa desgraciada que me insulto el antro el año pasado…- dijo Hinata haciéndole ojos de odio

Neji volteo a ver a la chica, Naruto escucho todo y también volteo a ver. Neji intento cambiar la conversación pero era demasiado tarde, su amigo ya había visto a aquella chica que le había roto el corazón un año antes. La pelirosa estaba con un chico de pelo negro. Naruto perdió su sonrisa y su buen humor, se hundió en su silla y no se movió hasta que termino la película. Salio de ahí como si lo estuvieran correteando, iba tan cabreado que quería matar a cualquiera que se le atravesara, por suerte nadie lo hizo.

A pesar de ser un idiota, Hinata sabia que esa no era la forma en la que el rubio bobo se comportaba usualmente.

-Que pasa Neji?

-La pelirosa… Es su ex novia… recuerdas lo que me contaste de como conociste a Naruto… bueno ese dia… ella termino con el porque se había enamorado de otro…y por eso Naruto se emborracho…

-Oohh… ya veo… pero ese día… era San Valentin! Lo dejo el día de San Valentin?

-Si… el realmente estaba enamorado de ella, había planeado una noche estupenda, pero ella solo llego y le dijo que se había enamorado de otro y que se había acabado todo entre ellos y sin mas se fue… sabes el no era asi… era un buen chico… creo que en realidad esta sufriendo y que aun no supera lo que paso esa noche…

Hinata no podía impedir sentirse triste por el. Ser dejado el día de los enamorados, era algo realmente cruel, ni la mas malvada bruja hubiera echo algo asi… Hinata sintió como la rabia iba subiendo en ella mientras caminaban hacia la salida y escuchaba los detalles de la noche de Naruto.

Naruto estaba esperando ahí, la pelirosa iba con su novio muy abrazada y acaramelada. - Ay no! si ella se mostraba asi en frente del rubio… seguro le partiría el corazón una vez mas al idiota chico azul…- No, Hinata no podía permitir semejante atrocidad, esta vez la chica decidió que no seria la princesa a la que vendrían a rescatar. Solo por ese momento se pondría la armadura y seria el valiente caballero, la ojiperla se alejo de Neji.

-Naruto? – dijo la pelirosa al ver al rubio parado en la entrada del cine, la chica tenia una gran sonrisa, mientras Naruto seguía sufriendo por ella.

-Si por lo menos algo pudiera salvarlo de la humillación que se aproximaba…- penso el rubio

-Amor! Te estaba buscando! - dijo Hinata sonriente hacia Naruto y la ojiperla le planto un beso suave y delicado en los labios al cual Naruto correspondió de igual manera, aunque estuviera totalmente atolondrado por ese beso repentino.

La pelirosa vio a Naruto y a la chica que estaba prendida de el. El rubio volteo a ver a su ex.

-Sakura! Hola … que tal?

-Es tu…- Hinata la corto

-Soy su novia, llevamos justamente un año juntos… fue bastante gracioso, tropezamos esa noche y fue amor a primera vista…

-De verdad? – dijo la pelirosa un poco incrédula

-Si, acaso no es romántico? Conocer al amor de tu vida el día de San valentin…creo que tenemos la historia mas romántica del mundo, por lo tanto este día es el mas hermoso de nuestras vidas. Y lo mejor del caso – dijo la joven doctora enseñando su mano izquierda- me acaba de pedir matrimonio – Hinata llevaba un anillo que ciertamente parecía un anillo de compromiso en su dedo anular, y lo mostró con orgullo y emoción, era bastante buena actuando…

El chico de pelo negro se veía muy serio. Solo apresuro a Sakura que se despidió rápidamente antes de que el chico desapareciera. No parecía ser muy caballeroso con ella…

Naruto volteo a ver a su amigo que había observado toda la escena.

- Oh no! Neji! No era un verdadero beso! - Neji no dijo nada y siguió su camino… - Hinata! no debiste hacer eso!…- dijo Naruto volteandose hacia la chica perla

-Solo da las gracias idiota chico azul – dijo Hinata molesta, lo venia de salvar de la mas grande humillación de su vida y el ni siquiera le daba las gracias!

-Oh.. si… te estoy agradecido pero no quiero romperle el corazón a Neji… el es mi mejor amigo…porque lo hiciste? – se quejo

-Necesitabas que alguien te rescatara y no podía ignorar a un damiselo en apuros…- dijo en tono burlón - y menos si este es el mejor amigo de mi amado hermano… - Hinata se alejo de Naruto y siguió a Neji al estacionamiento.

-Huh? tu hermano? Pero ni siquiera tienen el mismo apellido…-

Asi es, Neji era el hermano mayor de Hinata, ella realmente lo admiraba. Siempre había sido un genio, contrariamente a ella que había tenido que esforzarse mucho para llegar a donde estaba. El había hablando con sus superiores para que su hermana menor, que tanto protegía, hiciera su servicio en el hospital en donde trabajaba, pero nadie sabia de su parentesco ya que a Hinata le habían puesto otro apellido, no tenían el mismo padre.

Naruto llego al carro y se subió atrás.

-Son hermanos? – dijo Naruto al entrar al carro

-Si idiota… así que no te metas con mi hermana menor o te rompo la cara aunque seas mi mejor amigo.

-Porque no me lo dijiste?

-No crei que fuera necesario.

-Osea que preferias que siguiera pensando que estabas interesado en ella?

-Si eso hacia que te alejaras de ella, si.

-Ja.. no lo puedo creer…si que me han visto la cara…

.

.

.

Naruto empezó a comportarse con Hinata, nada de nalgadas, nada de piropos, ni de comentarios desplazados. Respetaba demasiado a su amigo como para comportarse como un imbécil con su Hermana menor, ademas…Hinata había sido su caballero valiente y lo había rescatado de quedar como imbécil en frente de Sakura.

Desde ese día, Naruto empezó a sentirse mejor, se había estado portando como idiota con todas las mujeres con las que salia, sabia que no podía hacer nada para reparar lo que había echo y que seria difícil componer su reputación, pero Hinata, sin saberlo, había logrado deshacer el encantamiento que le había echo la malvada bruja ojos jade. Ya no seria mas un horrible sapo.

.

.

.

-Porque siempre llevas ese anillo de compromiso? – Hinata miro el anillo y se noto un destello de tristeza en sus ojos.

-No es un anillo de compromiso…- dijo simplemente – tengo que irme, tengo que pasar hacer revisión a los niños.

La chica perla se alejo. No importaba lo que dijera, ese era un anillo de compromiso. Naruto se dirigió a la oficina de su amigo. Tenia que saber que era ese anillo. Acaso tenia novio? No, no era posible, se habían vuelto buenos amigos y jamas le hablaba de un novio.

-Vamos Neji dime! – insistia el rubio

Neji seguía escribiendo en su computadora intentando ignorarlo, pero insistía tanto que no podía concentrarse.

-Ah! no me dejaras en paz cierto? - Naruto negó enérgicamente con la cabeza

-Esta bien… te lo dire… pero por favor no le digas que te conte…

Naruto escuchaba la historia que Neji contaba…

Neji suspiro y trago duro para poder seguir hablando – bueno, ahora ya lo sabes todo…

.

Naruto paso por pediatría y vio a Hinata sonriendole a los niños mientras jugaba con ellos, sintió un pinchazo en el corazón.

.

.

.

-Te gustan mucho los niños cierto?

-De echo me encantan los niños! Por eso mismo decidí especializarse en pediatria…

-ya veo… y cuando te cases...quieres tener hijos? – la chica perla lo volteo a verlo y sonrió

-Claro…quiero mínimo ..mmm...unos 8 hijos!

-8! Wow!… tendrá que ser muy valiente el hombre que se case contigo! – hinata solo rio

.

.

.

-Dime Hinata, alguna vez te has enamorado?

-Hum… pero… el... no era el príncipe que pensaba…

-Que sucedio?

-El solo resulto ser… un sapo mas del estanque…

.

.

.

-Hinata deberías de rentar tu propio departamento!

-Porque haria algo tan tonto? Con mi padre no pago renta, ademas el siempre cuida de mi, al igual que mi hermano cuida de mi en el trabajo…

-Pero ya tienes 28 años! Podrías salir con tus amigas sin tener que pedir permiso, ni tener hora de entrada…

-Cierto, pero… me siento mas segura asi…

.

.

.

-Hinata, algunas vez has pasado por algun momento realmente malo?

Hinata volteo a ver al que ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos… sus ojos perla se pusieron brillosos por la tristeza que los atravesó en ese momento, pero no se veían lagrimas.

-Si asi fuera… para que recordarlo… no puedo cambiar nada…

.

.

.

-Hinata porque te gustan tanto los cuentos de hadas?

-Bueno siempre tienen un final feliz…hacen soñar y pensar que a pesar de todas las adversidades habrá algo realmente bueno para nosotros al final...

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 3 años desde que Hinata lo había besado para salvarlo de la bruja de ojos jade. El rubio paso por su amiga a su casa, irían al cine en ese día del amor y la Amistad. Ninguno de los dos tenia a novio y Neji, les había sorprendido haciéndose novio de nada mas y nada menos que de Tenten. A su amiga, siempre le había gustado su hermano, pero el siempre la ignoraba. Hacian bella pareja, aunque ahora Neji tenia mucho menos tiempo para su mejor amigo y su hermana menor.

Por lo que en este San Valentin, Neji no saldría con su hermana, dejando a Naruto a cargo de su seguridad. Neji siempre la acompañaba especialmente en ese día y si realmente le era imposible estar con ella esa noche, sabia que podía contar con Tenten e Ino para cuidar de ella, pero Ino saldría con su novio Sai esa noche y Tenten, bueno, era su primer San Valentin juntos, quería hacer algo especial para ella… por lo que solo dejaba al tonto rubio disponible, a pesar de todo Neji sabia que podía confiar en el para cuidar de su hermana.

-Bien! cual veremos hoy? – dijo Hinata muy animada, la chica perla siempre tenia ese exagerado buen humor en ese día. Naruto sabia la razón así que solo seguia el juego…

-Mmmm… esa del zombie enamorado se ve buena….- dijo el rubio

-Si! Tienes razón, veamosla!

Después de la película, los dos amigos se dirigieron a un restaurante que estaba cerca de ahí. Estaban platicando muy amenamente cuando llego la mesera.

-Estan listo para… Naruto? - Naruto volteo a ver a la mesera, que tenia una panza de embarazada de 5 meses

-Sa-sakura!

-No puedo creerlo! – la pelirosa ignoro por completo a la acompañante del joven doctor, dandole la espalda - Dime seria bueno que saliéramos uno de estos dias…- dijo coquetamente

-Oh …bien… pero ...y tu novio…- dijo Naruto

-Novio? Hablas de ese idiota chico malo, no, el ya paso a la historia… me dejo en cuanto se entero que estaba embarazada… sabes realmente me gustaria que nos vieramos… he estado pensando mucho en ti, creo que extraño al chico amable, tierno y lindo…

- pero… - Naruto volteo a ver su panza

- oh no te preocupes por eso… de todas formas… lo daré en adopción, no tengo la intención de echar a perder mi vida con un hijo a mi edad…

Hinata se levanto derepente sin decir palabra con la cara sombría y se salio del restaurante sin voltearse. Naruto se levanto para seguirla, Sakura lo detuvo.

-Vamos…no me digas que ya no recuerdas nada de lo nuestro? –dijo la ojos jade

-Sakura - dijo Naruto quitando la mano de la chica de su pecho – Lo siento pero mi corazón ya le pertese a otra…y no deberías de decir cosas tan frías tan despreocupadamente - Naruto salio del restaurante.

.

-Hinata espera! Te encuentras bien? – dijo el rubio al alcanzarla, la chica tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Naruto la abrazo.

-Naruto… lo siento, no debí salir asi… hmm… pero... no te preocupes por mi, deberías de regresar con ella, quizás las cosas puedan resultar bien ahora…- decia la tonta chica perla.

-Regresar con Sakura?.. estas bromeando? No. No regresaría con ella por nada del mundo…ademas yo me he enamorado de otra persona…

-Oh!… deberas?... que bien!…eso es …fantastico… espero que las cosas funcionen entre ustedes – dijo girándose para irse

Naruto la detuvo por el brazo – Tonta chica perla… acaso no te das cuenta...que eres tu…

Hinata volteo a verlo con ojos llorosos – y-yo? – Naruto tomo su rostro entre sus manos

-Si, Tu.

-No seas tonto… no puedes enamorarte de mi… yo…– la voz de Hinata se quebró – yo … – Naruto la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza.

-No tienes por que recordalo...No me importa… Lo se todo... Neji me lo ha contado y no me importa. Te amo.

-Pero…

-Hinata… se lo doloroso que es este día para ti, pero tu no tuviste la culpa de nada de lo que paso aquel dia y el... el fue un imbécil que no supo comprenderte y si no podemos tener hijos no me importa, podemos adoptar… 10 si quieres! Solo quiero estar contigo y hacerte feliz.

Hinata solo sollozaba entre los brazos del rubio. Naruto tomo su rostro en sus manos y la beso tiernamente.

-Mama me dio este anillo después de lo que paso aquella noche… yo ya no quería vivir, ella estaba muy preocupada por mi y se que no quería dejarme sola, ella... ya estaba muy enferma para ese entonces y sufría por mi, cuando me lo dio me dijo que ...su princesa también tendría un final feliz…

Los ojos de Hinata se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas…Naruto la beso dulcemente.

.

.

.

Naruto había estado planeando todo durante meses con la ayuda de Neji, Tente e Ino. Quizas era cliché pero ese tipo de cosas era lo que hacían los hombres por el amor de su vida.

Hinata llego a la cita, Naruto aun no llegaba. No era costumbre de el llegar tarde. La chica esperaba en la esquina que la había citado Naruto en la zona In de la cuidad. Su teléfono sono y Naruto le pidió que lo disculpara que llegaría un poco tarde pero le prometía que seria la primera y ultima vez que la haría esperar.

-Diviertete echandole monedas a los actores de la calle – sugirio el rubio para que su novia no se aburriera mientras esperaba…

-Tienes suerte de que Ino me diera todo su cambio hoy….-dijo la chica perla. Naruto sonreía del otro lado del teléfono.

Hinata se acerco a una muchacha que llevaba un hermoso vestido, parecía una princesa, no se movía, una niña le echo una moneda y ella se movió con gracia y termino su pose viendo a Hinata. La chica decidió poner una moneda mas para que la chica se volviera a mover. Le gustaban los mimos.

La joven mimo volvió a moverse con gracia y señalo uno de los paneles luminosos del centro. Hinata volteo a ver…

_ERAZE UNA VEZ… UNA HERMOSA PRINCESA DE CABELLOS AZULES Y OJOS PERLADOS..._

Hinata no estaba segura si era solo coincidencia, volvió a poner una moneda a la chica mimo… Ella se movió una vez mas y al mismo tiempo llego otro personaje, los personajes volvieron a detenerse. Hinata volvió a mirar el panel publicitario.

_QUE FUE ENGAñADA POR UN MALVADO TROLL Y ABANDONADA POR SU CABALLERO EN EL MOMENTO QUE MAS LO NECESITABA._

Hinata echo otra moneda intrigada por saber lo que seguía. La princesa mimo se tiro al suelo desolada y abandonada. Hinata miro el panel.

_ELLA SUFRIA MUCHO PERO_

La chica perla echo otra moneda. Otro personaje estaba al lado de la princesa, que aun seguía en el suelo, le tendió la mano y la ayudo a pararse. Miro el panel publicitario.

_SU HADA MADRINA LE DIO UN AMULETO DE LA SUERTE Y LA AYUDO A ESCAPAR DE ESE SUFRIMIENTO Y ASI LA PRINCESA CONFIO EN QUE SU PRINCIPE AZUL LLEGARIA Y ESPERO_

Hinata echo otro moneda, apareció otro mimo disfrazado de sapo espantando a la princesa mimo

_LO QUE LA PRINCESA NO SABIA ES QUE SU PRINCIPE HABIA SIDO CONVERTIDO EN HORRIBLE SAPO POR UNA MALVADA BRUJA Y ABANDONADO A SU SUERTE. ERA TAN FEO QUE ESPANTABA A LA HERMOSA PRINCESA PERLA._

Hinata llevo su mano a la boca sonriendo y echo otra moneda. Los personaje se movieron y ahora estaban la princesa y el sapo y una bruja

_LA BRUJA VOLVIO A APARECER Y QUIZO DARLE EL GOLPE DE GRACIA AL POBRE SAPO, PERO LA PRINCESA ERA TAN BUENA QUE NO LA DEJO Y LO SALVO. EL ESTABA TAN FELIZ POR ESE GESTO QUE SE QUEDO A SU LADO POR MUCHOS AñOS, PERO SABIA LO FEO QUE ERA, NO TENIA VALOR PARA DECIRLE CUANTO LO AMABA. EL TIEMPO PASO._

Al voltear a ver a los mimos, seguia ahi la bruja junto al chico sapo y la princesa, y ahora ella hizo mimo de querer salir corriendo.

_LA MALVADA BRUJA APRECIO DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO E INTENTO LASTIMAR A LA HERMOSA PRINCESA QUE QUIZO ESCAPAR TEMIENDO SALIR HERIDA DE NUEVO, PERO EL SAPO LA SIGUIO._

Los personajes volvieron a moverse al escuchar el sonido de la moneda, la princesa beso al sapo.

_LO QUE LA PRINCESA NO SABIA ES QUE LA UNICA FORMA PARA DESHACER EL HECHIZO ECHADO POR LA BRUJA ERA QUE EL SAPO RECIBIERA UN BESO DE AMOR DE LA BELLA DAMISELA._

Al voltear a ver a los mimos, la princesa besaba al sapo, y el se quito su mascara para convertirse en príncipe.

_ES ASI, COMO LA HERMOSA PRINCESA DE OJOS PERLA SALVO AL POBRE PRINCIPE ENCANTADO. ENTONCES EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, SE DIO CUENTA QUE QUERIA PASAR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA AL LADO DE ELLA….POR LO QUE ESE DIA LLEGARIA A BUSCARLA Y SE LO DIRIA:_

Hinata volteo a ver a los mimos, todos ellos señalaban la calle, Hinata miro y vio a Naruto que venia montado en un caballo blanco. Al llegar a su lado se bajo. Naruto señalo el panel mientras le sonreía, el corazón de Hinata latía rápidamente.

_QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO MI HERMOSA PRINCESA PERLA?_ – todos los panelas tenían la misma pregunta.

Hinata tenia los ojos redondos de la emoción, no pudo contener las lagrimas en sus ojos, Naruto estaba arrodillado en frente de ella, en su mano mostraba una cajita con un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

Hinata apenas podía hablar – si – dijo con una voz ahogada

Naruto se paro en frente de ella, tomo su mano y le puso el anillo. Sonrio.

- Es aqui que empieza nuestro felices para siempre!

**FIN**


End file.
